The Eugenics Experiment
The Eugenics Experiment was a project set up by Franz Bonaparta with the help of Peter Čapek and forty two others to create a superior Czechoslovakian race in the early 1970s. The parents of these children were selected from lists of thousands of people, and were all tall, beautiful, healthy, intelligent, and from excellent stock. The men were, for the most part, all military officers or had military lineage. The women were all involved in some sort of liberal activism, the reason for this being that Bonaparta himself had no interest in genetics, but rather was intrigued by recreating the personalities of those who were already born. All subjects were in their early to mid twenties. Methodology Each pairing began with a man and woman 'coincidentally' meeting. The men were all aware of what their task was supposed to be, and were most likely under the impression that they were performing such an act for the good of the government. On the flip side, none of the women were at all aware of the situation. The women in Bonaparta's experiment were genuinely in love with their partners. Traditionally, the two would fall in love and the man would get the woman pregnant, then feel guilty for keeping secrets and reveal the plan to her. After which, they would form some "elaborate scheme" to outsmart those orchestrating the experiment, which was, of course, already predicted. The two would be caught: the man taken away, never to see the woman again (and he would meet an untimely death through car accident or some other unfortunate accident), and the woman was sent to an isolated facility until she gave birth. The women were stripped of their names upon arrival, and were never allowed to use them following that. They stayed in the facility until they gave birth. Needless to say, the women were not allowed to name their babies, either. After they finished breastfeeding, the children would immediately be taken away, and the mothers were told they had done a "great service for their country." The children's fates following this are unknown, but the women were kept under surveillance for several years. During this time, bringing up the topic of their children was strictly prohibited, with death peering over as a consequence for those who did so. Before being released, it's implied that the women were brainwashed so they had no memory of what took place, or that they ever had children to begin with. Red Rose Mansion : ''Main article: The Red Rose Mansion '' In the early 1980s when the experiment was abandoned, all traces that it took place were destroyed aside from the haunting memories living within those involved. Everyone aside from Čapek, Bonaparta, Viera, and the twins were killed, and the room in the Red Rose Mansion that the massacre took place in was boarded up. Because there are no documents supporting the fact that such an experiment was conducted, it is unknown who was supporting the project, though Karel Ranke hypothesized that it received financial funding through the army and part of the national trading company, Omnipol. "The Result" In the early 70s, the pairing of Anna (Viera Černá) and Bonaparta's younger half brother ("Jodaddy" as referred to by fans) was set up at a cafe in Prague when Viera went on a trip to see what it was she wanted to do with her life after graduating college. The two fell in love according to "The Program" and the standard sequence was followed. The father was executed, and Viera was placed under surveillance until she gave birth, where she had frequent visits from Franz Bonaparta, who drew her pregnant form. She realized that he was the one responsible for destroying her and her partner's happiness, and placed what could only be described as a curse upon him, declaring the ominous prophecy that her children would get revenge. Nine months passed, and Johan and Anna Liebert were born (though the preceding names were only pseudonyms used in their later lives, since the twins were not allowed to be named). They were the perfect children Bonaparta was striving so hard to create, "The Result." Strangely enough, the twins were not taken away and the two of them lived with their mother in the Three Frogs Building until, one day, Bonaparta arrived and took Anna away for experimentation. At this point, he had fallen deeply in love with Viera, and decided he was going to kill everyone who knew she existed (with the exception of Čapek). Thus, after Anna was released from her confined, solitary room, she witnessed the massacre in Maria Theresa's Hall of the mansion before running away. Čapek and Bonaparta disposed of the corpses, then destroyed all documents and evidence that anything ever happened there. Notes *At first glance, it may sound as if Bonaparta and the Czechoslovakian government were recreating the Nazi Eugenics spearheaded by Adolf Hitler in 1933, but the goals methods applied were generally far from what Hitler imagined. It is true that the goal of the Eugenics experiment is to create a Hitler-like child with Aryan characteristics to lead their country, but the experiment was done on a much smaller scale, with no legislation passed to make it bigger. Also, it was done with secrecy and the couples involved were brainwashed so that they could be silenced about it. *It not very clear what the Czechoslovakian government was trying to achieve with their brainwashing, although in Another Monster, Karel Ranke said that although there were many rumors that the Secret Police is behind it, they are not inany way connected with it, so it can be concluded that it was never for domination. *It was not also mentioned in neither the manga nor the anime how Johan and Nina were known to be the best result of the experiment. We can generalize that there are many children like the twins with blonde hair, blue eyes and healthy well-being due to the fact that many couples participated in the experiment. It is quite impossible to assess intelliegence at birth, nor physical strength and charisma, so their being labeled as the 'children-who-will-lead' is kind of presumptuous. *However, it can be taken into consideration that the twin's father is Bonaparta's half-brother, which is why the intelligence they possess can already be establish (if superior intelligence is a dominant trait of the Poppes). But it is most unlikely that Bonaparta will reveal to anyone that the twin's father is his blood relation, like what he did with his own son Jaromír Lipsky when he was drafted as a participant in the reading seminars . It may have been through Pedigree analysis or civil papers that the people supporting the experiment knew about this. *According to the manga, anime and Another Monster, Anna escaped through an exhaust pipe a foot wide and tall. However you squeeze in a hole that small, you cannot possibly fit in unless you pour lubricant all over your body. Category:Experiments Category:Czechoslovakian Secret Police